Las Aventuras de Legolas Hojaverde
by Rosana-Cadbury
Summary: Legolas se embarca en una aventura para conseguir unos calcetines de col. Tendrá éxito? (by Esteladuial Greenleaf)
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos!  
  
Bueno, supongo que ya me conocéis. Soy la loca ésa de Tierra Media   
Online que se dedica a traducir porque quiere ser... traductora?   
No, diplomática!! Bueno, el caso es que he vuelto con otro fanfic loco,   
en esta ocasión aludiendo a mi personaje favorito, Legolas, que regresa   
más estúpido que nunca en esta re-edición de sus aventuras.   
  
Las gominolas jelly belly... bueno, en realidad no son gominolas.   
Son grageas de todos los sabores, absolutamente deliciosas, que probé   
en NY y estoy tratando de conseguir en España. Voy a llamar por teléfono   
para que me las traigan ahora mismo!! (más tarde) Shit no me cogen.  
Si queréis gominolas jellybelly en España, el número es:  
934 62 65 10  
Como siempre, este fic no es mío, sino que pertenece a Esteladuial   
Greenleaf. Como dice ella:  
  
Y SÍ, LOS POLLOS SÍ NECESITAN TOMAR POR LO MENOS 4 MONDAS DE NARANJA CADA   
DÍA, SO EMPEZAD A DARLES DE COMER!!!!!!!   
TRISTEMENTE, LEGOLAS NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A LA GRAN MENTE DE TOLKIEN.  
::SNIFF SNIFF::  
  
Por cierto, tengo que hacérselo saber.  
  
Bah, seguro que le encanta.  
  
Bueno, un beso, chicos!!  
  
y allá vamos con el primer capítulo de.....  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
LAS AVENTURAS DE LEGOLAS HOJAVERDE  
  
Un día, Legolas Hojaverde iba caminando por el Bosque Negro buscado alguna col cortada   
en juliana con que pudiera hacerse calcetines. Encontró una, y sacó el costurero del bolsillo.  
Vio que tenía de todo excepto una de esas cositas que usas para ayudarte a enhebrar la aguja.  
Volvió sobre sus pasor y finalmente la encontró. Se sentó en un gallinero cercano y empezó a   
enhebrar la aguja. Entonces fue cuando se acordó de que no sabía coser.  
  
"Genial, ahora necesito un sastre que me cosa unos calcetines con estas coles", dijo.  
Suspiró y guardó su aguja, enhebrador y hojas de col en juliana cuidadosamente.  
  
"Pero qué..." un paquete de gominolas Jelly-Belly se había abierto frente a sus ojos. La pequeña pero mortal armada de gominolas   
avanzó hacia Legolas, sus diminutos cuchillos de plástico para mantequilla centelleando al sol. Legolas sacó su set de mini arco y   
flechas, hecho especialmente para estas situaciones (sólo lo había usado antes una vez, cuando una horad de furiosos ganchitos de queso  
lo atacó). Rápidamente mató una de pastel de queso con fresa, una de avellana, una de malvavisco tostado, una de mantequilla de   
cacahuete y otra de palomitas de mantequilla en un veloz movimiento (nota de la autora: morid, gominolas de pastel de queso con fresa, avellana,   
malvavisco tostado, mantequilla de cacahuete y palomitas de mantequilla!!!!!!!). Las otras, ahora rabiosas de que tantas de ellas   
hubieran sido asesinadas, rugieron fuertemente. Después de eso, un sonido retumbante se oyó, y el suelo tembló.  
Entonces, sobre los árboles, apareció una gominola gigante. Partía los árboles que había en su camino y venía hacia Legolas.  
Alarmado, Legolas salió corriendo lejos del gigantesco caramelo. La gominola estaba sólo unas pocas yardas más   
lejos, y Legolas no se la iba a llevar a su hogar en el Bosque Negro. Era el camino contrario, después de todo.   
Entró en una cueva cercana hecha de piezas de ordenador usadas.  
  
"Está oscuro" se dijo. Rompió un poco de la brillante kryptonita de las paredes de la cueva y las puso en su   
recipiente Tupperware. La gominola no podría seguirle allí. Pero, en cierto modo, estaba equivocado. En ese momento,   
las gominolas pequeñas le hicieron autostop a la grande. Cuando Legolas había parado en la cueva, todas las   
gominolas se bajaron y trataron de derribar la cueva en piezas pequeñas con sus cuchillitos. En la oscuridad, Legolas   
se tropezó con algo.  
  
"Aw!! Legolas, eres tú?" dijo una voz familiar.  
  
"Sí, soy yo", dijo Legolas, "pero quién eres tú? No lo podría decir a la débil luz de esta kryptonita."  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
CON QUIÉN SE TROPEZÓ LEGGIE????!!?!?!?!?!!? DUN DUN DUN!!!!!   
  
Dejad review!!! Esa es toda la insanidad para hoy, amigos!!!! 


	2. Legolas encuentra a Apio Aragorn

Hola!!  
  
Bueno, estoy muy agradecida a Pali, Elanta, Lanthir, Eowyn 007 y Yersi Fanel   
que me dejaron 5 reviews!! GRACIAS!! Es por ello que voy a continuar!!  
  
Yersi: Sí, SÍ tengo un capítulo más o menos pronto.  
Lanthir: Por Dios, cómo puedes pensar eso? Es LEGOLAS!!  
Pali: Amén  
Elanta: Ooooh para qué quiero un psicólogo si te tengo a ti!! Sí, sé  
que estoy obsesionada con las jelly belly, pero qué se le va a hacer.  
Éowyn 007: Aiya! Muchas gracias por tu ánimo!  
  
Como siempre, ya sabéis que el fic es de Esteladuial y LOTR de Tolkien.  
No me demanden!!  
  
Conque eso es todo. Damas y caballeros, presento el segundo capítulo de....  
  
  
*******************************************************************+****  
  
LAS AVENTURAS DE LEGOLAS HOJAVERDE  
  
2º CAPÍTULO:  
  
Legolas encuentra a Apio Aragorn  
  
  
  
"¿No me reconoces? ¡¡Soy yo, Aragorn!!" dijo una voz chirriante.  
  
"¿De verdad? No suenas como Aragorn", dijo Legolas, sospechando. En ese momento,   
se dio cuenta de que tenía un mechero consigo por alguna extraña razón (probablemente   
dejado por uno de los hobbits) en el bolsillo (el otro). Lo encendió, y vio que   
ciertamente era Aragorn, pero no el verdadero. Era una escultura de él hecha de apio,   
(seguramente hecha por una fan rabiosa)!!!  
  
"Interesante..." dijo Legolas.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Apio Aragorn.  
  
"Oh..., nada", dijo Legolas. Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Apio Aragorn lo siguió. Mientras   
caminaba junto a las gominolas, sacó su arco y flechas. Las gominolas retrocedieron, ya   
que no se atrevían a atacar nada hecho de apio. Todas agitaron en el aire sus cuchillos   
de plástico para mantequilla, llenas de ira. Pero la gominola gigante no tenía miedo de   
una escultura de apio. Embistió a Apio Aragorn, pero él la esquivó justo a tiempo.  
La gominola gigante no se pudo levantar, ya que era muy muy pesada, so 5 minutos más tarde,   
una horda de grapas empezó a devorarla. Un doloroso "muuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" se escuchó salir  
de la gominola. Legolas y Apio Aragorn echaron a correr. Mientras se alejaban más y más,   
aminoraron el paso.  
  
"Gracias, amigo mío. Espantaste aquellas horrendas gominolas!" dijo Legolas, agradecido.  
  
"Sí, bueno, ahora tengo que ir a encontrar a Arwen. Está hecha de patatas. Tengo que proteger   
a mi preciosa Arwen para que los sacapuntas comedores de patatas no se la coman", dijo   
Apio Aragorn.  
  
"Ya veo... .Bueno, supongo que nos veremos por ahí alguna vez o algo", dijo Legolas. Se fue.  
  
  
  
Yay! Qué os ha parecido?? Por favor, voy a seguir la tónica de la autora. Necesito al menos   
3 BUENOS reviews para continuar. Un beso, y gracias por todo!  
  
Namárië!!! 


End file.
